


Heartbroken.

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli has his heart (unknowingly) broken by Thorin, & Fíli puts it back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken.

Kíli sees Thorin walk by their home as he chats with Fíli in the forge. “Got to go, brother!” he yells as he races out. Fíli, accustomed to Kíli fawning over Thorin, smirks and shakes his head as he pounds the hot metal.

“Uncle Thorin!” Kíli scrambles to catch up with him. Thorin looks down on Kíli and smiles, greeting him with a pat on the shoulder, as his head is close to Thorin’s in height nowadays. “You’re getting big, nephew. How old are you now?”

Kíli blushes and flexes his biceps, strong, though not as strong as Fíli’s. “I’m sixty-eight,” he replies, obviously feeling old and distinguished in his late sixties.

“Ah.” Thorin nods. “And Fíli? He must be seventy-three, then.”

Kíli nods impatiently. “Yes, yes.” He suddenly realises that he wants to seem mature around Thorin and slows down a little, breathing a little more calmly and deepening his voice. “Anyway, Thorin,” Kíli continues, “I was wondering if you’d be interested in seeing, uh, some work I’ve been doing with my bow.”

Thorin’s eyebrows wrinkle as he is reminded that Kíli chose the bow. “Sure,” he says with a sigh, and follows Kíli into the practice yard.

Kíli returns home two hours later with an aching heart and a flushed face. After showing off his remarkable skill with the bow, he had sparred with Thorin at swords and had spent hidden moments admiring the way that Thorin’s muscles gleamed with sweat, the light in Thorin’s eyes when he knew that he had Kíli beat, and the grin he gave when they were done. “You have done a good job, nephew.” Thorin had told him when they were done, and he slapped Kíli on the shoulder. Kíli repeated the words to himself, and the handprint on his back still tingled where Thorin had touched him.

Fíli meets Kíli’s return home, looking up to see an exhausted and love-drunk Kíli swaying towards him.

Fíli reaches a hand out to grab Kíli. “Whoa there, brother,” Fíli cautions Kíli. “What happened to you?” he asks, sticking Fíli on the bench of the forge.

Kíli sighs, turning his eyes on the welcome sight of Fíli. “He complimented me, Fíli.” Kíli swoons a little at the thought. “And oh, Fíli, he’s so majestic. And royal. And he’s handsome, too.”

Fíli chuckles, recognizing the desire and love in Kíli’s eyes. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, now. He’s one-hundred and eighty-six, you know. You’re what, sixty-eight?”

Kíli rolls his eyes at Fíli. “You don’t understand, brother. This is love.” Kíli yanks Fíli down onto the bench beside him and rests his head on Fíli’s shoulder. Fíli runs his hands through Kíli’s hair and sighs. “Alright, then. Well, do you plan to do anything about it?”

Kíli sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe if I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way, it will ruin our friendship. But if I don’t tell him, Fíli, I think that I might explode.”

Fíli laughs and pulls Kíli in for a hug, and Kíli sighs again, already off in a world filled with Thorin.

Weeks go by, and Thorin and Kíli play again and again, sometimes with Fíli, and Kíli’s love grows only stronger. Fíli, when sparring with Kíli, makes sure that Thorin sees Kíli’s better strikes and often gives Kíli the upper hand, though Kíli, eyes constantly on Thorin, doesn’t notice.

One day, Thorin and Kíli are walking along the docks when Thorin asks Kíli if he knows the dwarven maiden who works in the tavern. Kíli, panicking about the implications of Thorin’s interest in her, squeaks a “No.”

Thorin smiles and walks Kíli over to see her. “Nephew,” he adds, “I going to teach you how to woo a woman properly.”

Kíli returns home an hour later to collapse into Fíli’s hug, light dimmed from his eyes.

Fíli rubs Kíli’s hair. “Is it Thorin?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Trying to keep his heartbreak secret, he expresses it only to Fíli, and for a month there seems to be no hope in the world for Kíli. He no longer cries himself to sleep at night, but his sadness never goes away, and he rests in Fíli’s supporting arms.

Late at night, after an evening more than a month after Thorin began his courtship of the tavern maid, Kíli wakes abruptly to find Fíli out of their bed. Curious, he pads over to the forge, behind whose closed door he can hear a rhythmic pounding and see the light of the fire.

Opening it, he is struck to see Fíli silhouetted in the dim light of the fire, wearing only trousers and a thin undershirt, soaked through with sweat and stuck to his body.

Kíli blinks as he suddenly realises how striking his brother is. Fíli’s braids shake in time to his swings, and he doesn’t hear the noise of the door.

“Fíli?” Kíli’s voice intrudes on Fíli’s solitude and Fíli shakes his head, startled.

“What, brother?” he replies, still pounding away on a currently shapeless but nearly flattened hunk of metal.

“What’s wrong?” Kíli asks, sitting cross-legged on a bench.

“Just working out some kinks.” Fíli’s reply is short but tempered.

“Fíli,” Kíli starts, “I woke up and you…weren’t there…” he finishes quietly.

Fíli turns around, still holding his hammer, and raises his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”

Kíli frowns. “I couldn’t either. Not once you’d left.”

Fíli’s eyebrows, if possible, raise even higher. He walks over and sits down next to Kíli. “I’m sorry, brother,” he says, his voice husky. “I won’t leave you again.”

“Fíli, I love you.” Kíli’s voice cracks and he begins to cry. “Thank you for listening to me pine about Thorin, and holding my head when I cried, and for being there for me when I was little, and for everything, just everything.” Kíli buries his face into Fíli’s shoulder, his tears mixing with Fíli’s sweat, and he inhales Fíli, reassuring and warm.

Fíli lifts Kíli’s head up to see his deep, knowing eyes, eyes so filled with love that Kíli begins crying anew. “Shh,” Fíli comforts Kíli with a hug. “I love you too, you know.”

Kíli nods and wipes his eyes. “I’m sorry for crying,” he starts, but Fíli shushes him again, with, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Kíli tries again. “No, Fíli, I’m really sorry for pushing all this burden onto you and-” Fíli is shaking his head, saying, “Kíli, you don’t understand,” and Kíli really wants to tell Fíli how much Fíli means to him and all of a sudden, braids meet stubble as Fíli crushes his lips to Kíli’s and Kíli realises that this is all he’s ever needed, Fíli has always been right here and he is kissing Fíli back as hard as he can and- the brothers break apart for air and look each other in the eyes before Kíli pushes his lips to Fíli’s and Fíli’s tongue is working its way inside and he’s pulling off Kíli’s undershirt and caressing Kíli and Kíli’s hands are all over Fíli and he knows that Thorin is not his One, it’s Fíli, and how could he have been so blind, and he just wants Fíli’s sweat to be his as his hands climb up Fíli’s torso, bringing the sweaty shirt with them.

Suddenly Fíli slides Kíli onto his back and is straddling him and he feels the strength behind Fíli’s muscles, enough to set Kíli tingling all over.

Fíli’s hands travel southwards on Kíli’s hips and he caresses Kíli, until he lets out a low moan and he breaks apart from the kiss and tells Fíli in a single breath, “Fíli it’s you, it’s always been you, I love you so much and yes, oh yes, I love you.”

Fíli’s smile reaches his ears and he nuzzles Kíli’s cheek below him. “I know, Kíli. You are my One and I am yours and I love you from ever before until the ends of time,” and before Kíli knows it, Fíli has both their pants off and they have hands and kisses and joy, because Kíli has finally realised who is most important to him and Fíli knows and oh, that feels more amazing than anything Kíli has ever felt before and there’s a mouth that Kíli knows that he can kiss and he does, rubbing his hips against Fíli’s just to be closer to him, who is arching his back and moaning before bending down to kiss him again.

An hour later, the brothers finally have made it back to their bed but are unable to sleep for love of the other being right there. Just right there. Giggling in a most undwarflike way and kissing, holding each other in their arms, they eventually drift off, knowing that dwarves love only once; but this once is the greatest love either wants to feel.


End file.
